Part of Your World
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Ariel, the curious mermaid. Superman, the hero always willing to help. But, when these two worlds meet Clark Kent is delved into the world of the Little Mermaid as she tries to win the heart of the world's greatest superhero. But, things are not always as they seem. Lex is planning something big for big blue boy scout and it involves Ariel. Can he save her before it's too late?
1. Patience

**[[Okay, so I know this is pretty unusual, even for me... But, I totally love this Ariel/Superman ship after watching videos of the couple on YouTube... So, I decided to start the trend on ... Anyway, I know it goes by kinda fast, but, bare with me... I was trying to get it done before I went to bed (church in the morning)... So, read... review... and give me some ideas for the next chapter... :)... Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that is mentioned in this piece of fiction! All credit and ownership goes to the proper owners! I am a mere fan!]]**

Under the sea, in the town of Atlantica, there lived King Triton and his seven lovely daughters. The youngest, at only 16, was named Ariel. Ariel was beautiful with her red hair and her blue eyes and fair skin. She could sing. She could sing so well, in fact, that her voice would attract an audience from far and wide. But, she was nothing like her sisters. She wanted to be human. She wanted to be among the humans and would sneak to the surface, just to see what it was like. Well, our story starts on the day that she met the handsome man she soon fell in love with. Her fishy friend, Flounder, was swimming with her through the sea when she heard a strange sound. She looked above and saw the slight ruffles of the water. She raised an eyebrow and started to swim upwards. When she emerged, she saw the man… the man with the blue tights and a red cape. She smiled.

"Ariel? You okay?" Flounder asked, trying to break her out of her daze.

Ariel looked at Flounder, nodded and dived back under the water, swimming around in circles, until she runs into King Triton, who's standing there, his arms crossed across his chest. "Oh. Hello Daddy. Just swimming around," she said, smiling innocently. King Triton never understood his daughter. She was supposed to be a Princess and yet, she acted like a child. He cleared his throat and nodded, swimming away. Ariel giggled like a child and continued swimming in circles, happily. She was in love. She wanted to know who this strange man was.

That's where Ursula, the sea witch came in handy. Ursula had a plan. Trade the little Mermaid's voice for one of her spells. It was brilliant. That's when she turned to her pet eels Flotsam and Jetsam and sent them to the castle. They were to lure her back to her lair and get her to sign a contract. Flotsam and Jetsam swam as fast as their little eel tails could carry them and tracked down Ariel, who was picking flowers and placing them in her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, on land, Clark Kent (aka Superman) and Lois Lane sat outside of a press conference in front of LexCorp, where they were holding an important meeting. Lois sat there, her leg twitching. She was immensely impatient. Clark just rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Lois, you really should calm down. It's not good for your health to steadily get impatient," he said, before turning his head and raising an eyebrow. He looked at Lois and stood up. "Ahem. Excuse me Lois. I just remembered that I have to get something from the… the store." And with that he ran off, loosening his tie.

* * *

The emergency came from the beach, where a group of men were surrounding a young girl with fair skin and red hair. She was biting her lip and trying to scream as they all started to attack her. That's when they went flying through the air and in front of her stood the great and powerful Superman. He smiled at her and she smiled back, biting her bottom lip and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Superman looked at her. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked. She nodded, still smiling. "What's your name?" She moved her lips to say 'Ariel' but, unfortunately, her voice never came out.

She tried to stand but, she fell. Luckily, Superman caught her and laughed. "Having trouble walking? Don't worry. I'll carry you to safety. I have this friend that won't mind if you stay with him."

She smiled and jumped into his arms. He laughed and took off to the air, Ariel watching and wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not going to drop you," he said, whispering in her ear. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled, batting her eyelashes. She had lost her voice but, she didn't lose her allure which was exactly what Ariel was luring him in with. Three days to have a kiss from Superman and she'd be human. Permanently.

They soon landed and Superman had her inside the apartment and wrapped in a robe and on the couch in a matter of minutes. "Now, wait here for my friend to get back. He shouldn't be too long. Don't go anywhere," he said. Ariel nodded and the hero flew out the window. When he had fully left, Ariel looked around and smiled. So many new things to explore, she thought, reaching for the remote for the TV and turning it on, the noise blaring over the speakers. She covered her ears and hit the remote a couple of times until the volume turned down. She looked at the thing and changed the channel and laughed, discovering how much fun it was to be in the human world. She stood and looked around the apartment. She went into the bathroom, plugging in the hair dryer and turning it on, dropping it as soon as it let out hot air.

She grabbed the soap and tried to bite into it. It didn't taste good. How do humans eat this stuff? She tossed it in the garbage and then looked around some more. She looked on the counter of the bathroom and found a pair of glasses and slipped them on, everything going blurry. She slipped them back off and stared at them, confusingly. These are what people wear on their eyes? Weird. She couldn't see out of them. She heard the front door open and two voices and walked out of the bathroom, stopping when she saw Lois and Clark standing at the front door. She gasped and ran behind the wall. Clark looked at Lois who shrugged. Clark turned around and looked over the room.

"Come out sweetheart. We won't hurt you," he said. Ariel walked out from behind the wall and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at Clark and Lois, her blue eyes wandering about her new and strange surroundings. Lois smiled softly at the new comer and laughed. "Hi. I'm Lois. This here's Clark. Where are you from?" she asked. Ariel just looked at her and grabbed her press badge and started studying it in her hands. Lois was about to grab it back when Clark put his hand out in front of her. "That's my press badge Clark!"

"I know Lois. But, if you take it, she might be scared off."

Ariel ran the badge through her hair and shook her head, figuring that's not how it was done. Lois looked at Clark, exasperated and watched as Clark walked over to her. "It's a press badge. See?" he asked, taking it from her hands. "It clips on… like this." He clipped it to his shirt and Ariel clapped, taking the badge and attaching it to her robe. Clark looked at Lois, who had her arms crossed across her chest. "Oh come on Lois. She needs more help than we do." Lois smirked and pointed at what Ariel was doing and smiled. Clark followed her finger to where Ariel was, sitting at the table, forks out on the table, brushing her hair with one. Clark looked at Lois.

"You're right Clark. She needs more help than we do. Some mental help," she said, patting his shoulder. Clark sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Ariel go into the refrigerator and open it, revealing the light. And then closing it and opening it again. Clark sighed. It was going to be a long night. Longer than normal. Clark closed the refrigerator door and grabbed Ariel gently and dragged her into the living room where he sat her down on the couch. "Stay," he said. He started cleaning up as Ariel started walking around his living room. Clark watched this curiously. She was confused, yet, she could do simple things. He sighed, finished cleaning up the kitchen, and walked back over to her. "How about we get you a bath and then some food? Huh? Does that sound like a good idea?" Ariel nodded, holding her stomach. She just realized how hungry she was.

"Great. Come on then."

**[[Alright. So, now that we've established something, feel free to add in your own ideas... :)... Alright... First chapter of Part of Your World is COMPLETE!]]**


	2. Familiar Fairy Tale

**[[Chapter 2 took me sooo long! :)... But, due to the good reviews that I've gotten, I've decided to upload it... Now, please note that it's not entirely perfect, BUT I tried my best to not rush it... If you rush something then it turns out crappy and you really don't want that... So, without further ado, I now present Chapter 2: Familiar Fairy Tale]]**

* * *

As Ariel was bathing, Clark was on the phone with his boss, starting to clean up after the mess she made. Perry answered the phone and cleared his throat. "Kent, you'd better have a good excuse for not being here already," he said, looking over a pile of papers that Jimmy had placed in front of him. Clark looked at the door and cleared his throat. "Sorry sir. I've just been busy with something," he said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. He replaced the drawer and walked over to the bathroom door, hearing splashing. He smirked and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll be at the Planet in a couple of minutes. I've just got a mess to clean up." Perry nodded and hung up with Clark. Clark sighed and heard water dripping on the floor and he smiled. She was out of the tub. Ariel sat there, looking at the clothes curiously. Tilting her head to the side and holding the strange fabric up against her torso and smiled, slipping it over her head. Unfortunately, she couldn't get it on right. She slipped her arms through the same arm hole and walked out, looking at Clark.

Clark saw her and started laughing, smiling. "Here. Let me fix you," he said.

He walked over to her and helped her, slipping her slender arms through the arm holes and zipping her dress in the back. He tied the bow and turned her around to look at him. "There. That's the way you wear clothes. Now, let's get you some shoes on. I can't leave you here," he said, sitting her down on the couch and grabbing some shoes and slipping them on her tiny feet. He helped her up, supporting her until she got used to her legs and helped her out the door, hailing a taxi. The taxi pulled up and he let her go in first, following her inside. He shut the door and looked at the driver. "To the Daily Planet please," he said. The cab driver nodded and started driving them. Ariel looked out the window, amazed at the buildings of the city. Skyscrapers, apartment buildings, and billboards amazed her so easily. She looked at the button that controlled the window and pressed it, rolling the window down. She giggled and rolled it up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Clark gave her a look and he stopped her hand, shaking his head.

"You could break it like that," he said.

She nodded and looked down sadly as she looked out the window. The city was neat. She had seen pictures of the buildings only in books. People walked down the sidewalks holding strange see-through plastic things. People sat at strange things called bus stops. Ariel looked at Clark and smiled, pointing at the biggest building, amazed. Clark looked out the window and saw Lex's mansion. He looked at her. "That's Lex Luthor's place. Not a lot to see," he said, shrugging. Ariel smiled and watched in amazement as they pulled into a building with a giant globe in the front. THE DAILY PLANET was the words that were on the front as they pulled in. Clark paid the cab driver and got out, opening the door for Ariel. Ariel looked in amazement at the big building. How long it must've taken them to build this place.

* * *

Clark walked into the bullpen, pulling Ariel along with him. He led her over to his desk and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She sat down, feeling the seat. She looked at him, tilting her head to the side, looking at the computer. What a curious box. He looked at her and chuckled, turning the screen towards her. She looked at it, pressing a key on the keyboard. She giggled when the letter showed up. She pressed another button. What fun it was. Clark looked at her and shook his head. When he heard Perry walk out of his office and he looked at Ariel. Perry walked over to Clark and looked at the red-haired girl that was playing with the computer. "Uh, Kent. Who would this young lady be?" he asked. Clark shrugged and looked at Perry. "She can't talk so I don't know her name," he said. Ariel looked at Perry and smiled, her deep sea-blue eyes falling on the picture of Elvis that Perry had in his hands. Ariel clapped excitedly and pointed at the picture, causing Perry to look down at it. He looked up and he looked at Clark.

"If you need to help her, then you need to help her. Just don't let her get into any trouble," he said.

Clark nodded and Perry walked away. He turned the computer back around and started typing, looking around. "I've really got to get back to work," he said, looking at her. Ariel nodded and sat back in her chair, watching as people walked past the desk. Everybody was saying hi to him. Then she came in. Lois Lane, the lady that was with Clark when he discovered she was at his place. Lois had her arms crossed and was walking toward them. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "Wow. She cleaned up nice. Clark, what is she doing at the office?" she asked. Clark looked at her and stood up, putting his hands on his hips, and pulling on his tie. "I couldn't really leave her at my place. Besides, what's the worse she can do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lois smiled and walked away, sitting down at her desk. He sighed and looked at Ariel and held his hands out. "I'll be right back. Stay." Ariel nodded and sat straight up. Clark smiled and walked away, looking out of the corners of his eyes. Something about her felt familiar. A girl was here… a girl that couldn't speak with red hair and blue eyes. Why did that sound so familiar? It sounded like something out of a storybook. But, why is it familiar? He walked over to his desk, carrying two cups of coffee. He handed her the cup and she lifted it to her lips. "Careful. It's—" but, that was soon interrupted by Ariel sipping on the coffee and spilling it, waving her hands on her tongue. "—hot."

He looked around and blew out some of his superbreath, cooling off her tongue. "You've got to be more careful. Coffee can be extremely hot," he said.

Ariel nodded, watching as he bent down to pick up the coffee off the floor. She felt horrible, spilling the coffee on the floor. He was nice enough to not reprimand her for it. He looked at her and smiled, throwing the napkins away. "How about I get you another coffee? Be right back," he said, walking away and over to the coffee station. Ariel smiled and looked around, feeling comfortable… at home here. Clark came back with another cup of coffee and blew on it. He handed it to her. "There you go. Now you won't burn your tongue." She smiled and sipped on it. It was then that she realized that she liked coffee. Clark smiled, watching her sip on the coffee, practically gulping it down. "You like it?" She nodded, looking at him. He tapped his pencil's eraser against the desk, stretched, and looked at his computer. It'd be easier if he could think of something to write. He looked at Lois, who was bent over her desk and typing out the article. Working at a paper such as the Daily Planet had its good days and its bad days. Today just happened to be a slow news day. He looked at Ariel and smiled. "How about I show you around town? It's a pretty slow news day and I'm sure you don't want to just sit here and do nothing." Ariel nodded, enthusiastically of course, and stood as Clark pulled out his chair. He looked at her. "I just have to go let Perry know. Stay here.

Ariel nodded and waited, looking around at the people on their computers. Clark walked into the office of Perry and cleared his throat. "Mr. White. I hope you don't mind me walking out. I'm gonna show her around town. I don't want her to sit there and not do anything," he said. Perry looked up and shrugged, nodding. "It's fine with me. Keep your beeper on, we'll be in touch," he said. Clark nodded and walked down the stairs, grabbed Ariel by the hand, and started dragging her out of the building.

* * *

**[[Chapter 3 will be uploaded as soon as I can get more reviews... Please keep sending in those reviews! :)... Hope you liked it!]]**


End file.
